


Peggy and Leo's Great Adventure

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Illnesses, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma Fitzsimmons gets ill, it's up to Leo to entertain their daughter, Peggy Fitzsimmons, for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy and Leo's Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Sarah, who has been there for me, through all my crises AOS related or not. Thanks so much and you're the best nerd! She was also moral support for this.

"Jems, come on, set the brush down, you're not well sweetie," Fitz asked, gentle taking her hands and rubbing circles on her wrist with his fingers. His way of soothing her and had been since, well since that day. He shuddered even thinking about it.

  
She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I need to clean this. You know what its like."

  
He nodded at this. "Then we'll leave it in hot water. That'll make it easier to clean."

  
She shook her head harder this time, tears starting to stream down her face. "It needs cleaned Leo, it needs cleaned." She dropped her head, not wanting to look at him or at the pot that was currently residing in the sink. 

  
"Jems," he said, cupping her face in his hand and lifting it to his face. "Please, I'll deal with it tomorrow. You need your sleep."  
She met his eyes. "Promise you'll get all the cheese off?"

  
He couldn't help but smile at this. Trust Jemma, when she was ill, to worry about cleaning the cheese out of the pot.

  
He nodded. "Yeah, I promise." He held out his hand and she took it and let him lead her up the stairs to bed.

  
***

  
He was awoken at 2:30 in the morning, by the sound of vomiting. He rolled over in bed, to face her, only to find her not there. He sat up in the bed, and wrapped the sleep away from his eyes. Looking towards the door, it was part of the way open, a slither of light creeping in. He stood up and walked across the hall to the bathroom and found Jemma hanging over the toilet.

  
"I didn't want to wake you up," she said as he rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face.

  
He shook his head, knowing that she couldn't see him but he did it nevertheless. "Nonsense, Jems. If you're not well, I wanna help sweetie."

  
She was going to reply before she was overcome with another wave of sickness.

  
Fitz continued to rub his back, murmuring into her ear. He only looked away when he heard the creaking of floorboards.

  
Peggy.

Their five year old daughter stood in the doorway to the bathroom, blue eyes half awake and staring directly at them, soft brown curls everywhere.

  
"Is mummy Ok?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

  
Fitz nodded "Yeah, she's just not feeling well. You going to go back to bed?"

  
Peggy's face scrunched up as she thought this through. She seemed to be really contemplating this answer, before finally deciding on a shake of the head. "No. I'm gonna draw."

  
Fitz was about to object to this, say that this was a bad idea. That she needed her sleep. But then, Jemma lifted her head from the toilet. "Let her Leo, she'll tire soon."

  
"Ok," he said to his wife, then turning to his daughter, "What are you going to draw, monkey?"

  
"Mummy a get well soon card!" she exclaimed before plodding off back to her room and returning with a stack of pages and a box of crayons and sitting outside the bathroom.

  
"She gets that off you," Fitz muttered in her ear, getting a slight laugh of Jemma.

  
"What?"

  
"Not being grossed out by human biology," he whispered as sickness once again took hold of Jemma.

  
***

  
After carrying a sleeping Peggy to bed just after 3 in the morning and helping his own wife back into their bed, Fitz finally got to sleep again. But that sleep wasn't as long as he hoped.

  
He awoke at what must have been no later than eight in the morning when he sensed a presence standing beside the bed.  
Half asleep, he rolled over and found Peggy standing there.

  
"Can we have waffles?" she asked, once he got over his initial shock. Fitz looked at Jemma, who was still asleep and nodded. Best to let her sleep, he thought, may be that'll help her shake this off.

  
Fitz got out of bed and took Peggy by the hand, who quickly demanded that she be carried down the stairs. And Fitz obliged for what else could he do.

  
Once in the kitchen, he could slight of the pot, the remnants of last night's cheesy pasta floating in now cold water.

  
He crouched down to her level. "You find all the ingredients and I'll clean this then we'll make breakfast Ok?"

  
Peggy nodded before opening the fridge door.

  
***

  
He stared at what was supposed to be the kitchen but now looked like mayhem. It was 7:30 in the morning and the place was a mess. Jemma was going to kill him if she found out.

  
He had to clean it. He just had to. He looked over his shoulder.

Peggy was in the living room, her crayons out once again.

  
He had time. He had all morning. He could do this.

  
***

  
And he did. He was just sitting down on the sofa when the stairs creaked.

  
"Jems," he said watching as his wife came down the stairs, blanket wrapped around her, "You should go back to bed."

  
She looked at Peggy, then him. "I promised her I'd take her out today."

  
Peggy picked up on this, turning to her mother before saying, "Daddy can take me out today. Can't you daddy?"

  
Fitz nodded, a grin breaking across his face. "Yeah, it'll be an epic adventure, won't it Pegs?"

Peggy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, monkey, go get ready and we'll meet down here soon."

  
Peggy abandoned her art, squeezed past her mouther and ran the rest of the way to her room.

  
"I'll call Bobbi and Lance, get them to check in on you this morning and I'll try and contact Daisy later, Ok?"

  
Jemma nodded at this before taking a cautious step up the stairs. "I'm.. gonna head back to bed?" She phrased it more as a question then anything else.

  
"Yeah," Fitz replied, meeting her there, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her up the stairs, towards the bedroom.

  
***

  
Her grin was as wide as everything as she stared out the window of the train. "Thanks daddy," she said, almost shell shocked as she watched fields of cows and sheep go soaring by.

  
Fitz smiled and took a picture, knowing that Jemma would want to know everything that they'd been up to on their great adventure.

  
"First train ride, yeah monkey? Enjoying it?"

  
She nodded, brown curls bobbing everywhere and not once on the half an hour journey did she turn away from the window.

  
***

  
Back at home, at around ten, Lance and Bobbi appeared, letting themselves in with their key. "It's us Jemma!" Bobbi called up to her. "We've brought chicken soup, Hunter's going to leave it in the kitchen!"

  
"I am?" Lance asked, and with an elbow from Bobbi, "I am!"

  
Bobbi ran up the stairs, and knocked the door, waiting for Jemma to say she could come in.  
When she did, Bobbi opened the door, listening to the creak, before coming over to sit on the bed and pushing the hair away from Jemma's face, damp with sweat.

  
Her skin, pale, was slightly flushed around the cheeks. "What on earth have you caught Mrs?" Bobbi joked, Jemma only shrugging in reply, as Bobbi continued to rub her forehead.  
"We'll be here until this afternoon, then Daisy's coming Ok?"

  
Jemma only nodded in reply before sleep reclaimed her again.

  
***

  
It was damn near impossible getting Peggy of that train.

  
"But I enjoyed it!" she protested, as she as Fitz walked hand in hand down the platform.

  
"Yeah, it was and we'll catch it home. That was only the start of our epic journey!" he teased.

  
Peggy, now bouncing instead of walking, begged to hear what would become of their day but the only reply she got from her father was that today was to be one of fun, excitement and journeys into mysteries.

  
***

  
They found a little cafe, just beside the museum and decided that there was where they were going to have their lunch, Fitz having a bowl of soup while Peggy had her absolute favourite.

  
Chicken nuggets and chips.

  
They cafe had seats indoors and outdoors but they sat inside and watched the world pass by from trough the window, and Peggy counted how many red cars passed by, writing down a new number each time one did.

  
"It reminds me of mummy's car," she said after she wrote down the number 23. "Lots of people must like mummy's car."

  
"Yeah, lots of people love mummy as well." He pushed his plate aside, leaving the remains of his salad. If Jemma were here, she'd be teasing him non-stop, saying that he wasn't healthy.

  
"Like you?" Peggy asked. "You love mummy!"

  
Another nod from Fitz. Wherever Peggy was involved there was a lot of nodding. "I love your mummy and you more than anything in the world," he said, gesturing for her to lean across the table.

  
"More than monkeys?" she asked, as he wiped the red sauce of her face.

  
"More than monkeys."

  
***

  
Bobbi was downstairs, watching trashy daytime TV when Jemma threw up again. "She won't be wanting that chicken soup," Bobbi muttered as she got up from the sofa.

  
"Don't worry about it Bobs!" Lance called from up the stairs. "I've got her, you don't need to worry yourself over this!"

  
Bobbi gave a laugh. "You seriously think that you can handle this Hunter?"

  
"Hey!" he called back down. "I took care of you!"

  
Bobbi, resigning herself to the fact that he did, indeed, have this in control, sat back down and said to herself, "That you do Hunter. That you do."

  
***

  
After lunch, the dynamic duo headed to the museum next door to the cafe, and as soon as they entered, all Peggy could say was one word.

  
"Wow."

  
"I know, amazing isn't it. We're gonna look at everything."

  
Her eyes went wide. Blue as his. Jemma teased him relentlessly for that as well. Saying that she had picked that up from him. And she was glad. His eyes were beautiful. And now their beautiful daughter had those blue eyes as well.

"Everything?" She dragged the question out, wanting to know if her father was speaking the truth.  
He nodded. Five year olds sure asked a lot of questions. He really must ask Jemma when he got home just how many they asked each day. It had to be at least a hundred.

  
"Can we start at the top?" Peggy asked, a wide smile spread across her face.

  
"We'll start and do whatever you want monkey," he said, looking down to her smiling face and he still couldn't believe just how much she looked like Jemma.

Jemma his beautiful wife. (Jemma would disagree, saying that she looked more like him, however).

  
***

  
At three in the afternoon, Bobbi and Lance left and Daisy replaced them. "There's chicken soup in the fridge, but she won't want it. She's been sick at least three times. That's just with us."

  
"Ok, when will the other two be home?"

  
Bobbi shrugged. "Who knows? Fitz texted us this morning that today was going to be an epic journey or quest of the two of them, so who knows exactly where they are."

  
Daisy nodded, and bid the two of them farewell before heading upstairs to where Jemma lay in bed, staring blankly at the TV.

  
She smiled at Jemma, who looked like she was struggling to stay awake. "Sleep if you need to, I'll still be here when you wake up."  
Jemma didn't reply, just closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

  
***

  
Peggy loved the museum, exploring the art (her current obsession, besides monkeys), seeing the stuffed animals and interacting with all the displays.  
She loved the gift shop almost as much, leaving with another stuffed monkey.

  
"What you going to call him?" Fitz asked her as they walked out, and down the road to the train station.  
She frowned, not one of sadness however, one of great concentration.

  
"Trip." She said pleased with herself, and for the first time that day, the day was tinged with sadness.

  
Peggy didn't know who Trip was, just that mummy and daddy got sad whenever his name was mentioned. She knew he was their friend, just one that they didn't like to talk about. She always wondered what he could have done to upset them this much, though she decided that that question was better saved for a different day.

  
"Do you think mummy will like her presents?" she asked her father, hoping that she hadn't upset him.

  
"What? Yeah, she'll live them monkey. She loves her tea and what better a mug to have it in than a monkey one!"

  
"And the notebook? With the flowers? Will she love that?"  
"Yeah she will."

  
They walked around a corner in silence, Peggy trying to think of a question to ask when her eyes stopped something.

  
"Can we daddy? Please! Please! Please!"

  
***

  
"Higher!" Peggy squealed in delight, over and over and over again as her father pushed on the swings. "I wanna touch the clouds!"

  
"Monkeys aren't made for touching the clouds!" Fitz called back.

  
"Then I want to touch the trees and eat all the bananas!" she replied and Fitz let himself step to the side for a moment, simply to check the time.

  
"We've to go now, Pegs, We've to get the train."

  
He knew she'd be sad, that was evident from the long, "Awwwwwww" she let out, trying to make him stay longer. 

  
"We don't want to miss the train, do we? Then we can go home and see mummy and give her her presents and tell her all about today!" And with that Peggy accepted that their great adventure was over. But she wasn't sad. She had a great day. And she was looking forward to going home to see her mummy.

  
***

  
On the train home, Peggy was too tired to look out the window and appreciate the scenery. She was half asleep, curled up across the seats and Fitz stroked her hair when he had a brainstorm. He reached into his pocket, looking for something and he was victorious in his quest. Hair bubbles.

  
She loved having her hair braided.

  
And that's just what he did, the whole train journey home. Attempted to put those unruly curls (inherited from him) into braids and surprisingly, they were half decent. Could have been better, but he had no brush. And by the time they hit the platform, she was asleep, so he carried her to his car (black, unlike mummy's), and fastened her into her car seat, finally going home after their epic adventure, one that hopefully both of them would remember for years to come.

  
***

  
The door was unlocked when he got there, Daisy must have been there. And as soon as he was in the door, Peggy rubbed her eyes, the movement having awoken her. "Can I give mummy her presents?"

  
Fitz nodded, handed her the bag and she toddled up the stairs, half asleep.

  
Daisy, meanwhile was coming down. "How was today?"  
Peggy beamed up at her. "I wanna do it again!"

  
"Tomorrow?" Daisy asked, casting a knowing glance at Fitz.

  
Peggy shook her head. "Too tired. I want to do it when mummy is better. Can we daddy?" she cast a glance over her shoulder at Fitz who nodded.

  
"Yeah, we'll have an even greater adventure when mummy is better, now wanna give her the presents?"

  
Peggy nodded, said good bye to her auntie Daisy and continued up the stairs.

  
Fitz waited, and caught Daisy before she left. "Thanks so much and tell the same to Bobbi and Hunter, would you?"

  
Daisy nodded, "Yeah, sure. That's what friends are for, ain't it? Just tell Jemma to get well, and don't let her do anything until she's better, or she'll have me to answer to."

  
"I'll try."

  
"You better."

  
***

  
Jemma was sitting up in bed, looking slightly better than she had been this morning when they had left and she was talking to Peggy about her day, smiles gracing both of their faces.

  
"So you like them mummy?" she asked.

  
"Like them? I love them monkey, thank you so much," she said, kissing her daughter in the head, gently brushing a plait from her face. "Has daddy been braiding your hair again?"

  
Peggy nodded. "He did it on the train!"

  
Jemma gasped. "You were on the train? You need to tell me all about it..." she trailed off as she caught sight of her husband in the door. "And you need to get in here and tell me all about today!"

  
***

  
Just after nine, Fitz carried Peggy back to bed again, she'd fallen asleep on their bed shortly after half eight but Jemma let her lie there, took out all the bubbles and undid the braids so that they'd not annoy her. And she watched her daughter sleep, lying there in between them.

  
"Thanks Leo," she said, brushing yet another unruly curl from her daughter's face. "Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"For day, for making her have the best day ever."

  
"There was a reason today is our great adventure," he whispered, a knowing smirk on his face.

  
***

  
After he tucked her into bed, and read her a story (he didn't care if she were asleep, he loved reading her stories) he headed back into his own room, and found Jemma half asleep, more than half asleep, on the edge of sleep. He headed to the bathroom, and washed and changed, before crawling into bed with his wife, and pulling her close. She gave a smile as she rolled over and buried her face into his chest, opening her eyes briefly to look up at him, and whisper three words, "I love you."

  
He kissed her forehead as she drifted off, and wasn't sure if she heard the words he said back.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm jumping on the Fitzsimmons child being called Peggy bandwagon, sue me. I think it's cute (the hair braiding was for you nerd!). Thanks for reading.  
> Marvel owns all.


End file.
